


I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: Oliver, tired of feeling like a jerk to Kellin, steels himself at night so as to not wake up Kellin and break his nice-streak. Unfortunately for him, it goes exactly the opposite as he wanted.
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 9





	I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A super basic nothing story that was just as an excuse to write more omorashi and even still it took me nearly a month to finish it because I kept getting sidetracked.

Oliver struggles to keep himself asleep due to a growing pain in his lower body. His half-awake state just kept thinking he was laying in a weird way, but the more he wakes up, the more he realizes it’s because of his bladder aching. He should have known that having another soda before laying down was a bad idea. 

He goes to get up, and he’s stopped by something holding onto him. Only at his moment does he remember that Kellin is here and was sleeping with him, he didn’t expect him to be hugging him tightly from behind though. 

Not a big deal, Oliver just decides to will himself back to sleep for now. Surely later when he wakes up again, Kellin will not be hugging him so tightly.

~~~~~

Waking up again to even more pain, Oliver can more quickly notice that Kellin is still gripping onto him, fine. He goes to pry Kellin’s arms off, but he just grabs tighter. Sure, Oliver is more than capable of tossing him off the bed, he wants to be nice, and if Kellin wants to keep hugging him no matter what, there’s not much he can do.

He forces himself back to sleep again.

~~~~~

Oliver’s sleep is cut shorter far faster this time from stronger pain. Getting desperate, he tries again to pry off Kellin’s arms, but as before, he grips tighter, and, more surprisingly, starts singing. Who the fuck SINGS in their sleep? Kellin fucking Quinn does, apparently.

None of this really bothers Oliver that much however, he still fully intends to break free of Kellin’s grip, yet, he stops anyway when it’s clear Kellin isn’t gonna give up, and he doesn’t wanna be mean and just wake him up over this. He groans out of frustration as he stares at the darkness in the room, hints of light from various electronics LEDs casting tricks on his eyes and giving him stuff to look at.

It’s hardly enough to distract him though, and he shifts in his spot to mitigate the aching pain from his bladder. He puts his hands between his legs to feel like he has some control in case things go south. He never expected to be lying in bed in the middle of the night needing to piss but being unable to get up because Kellin is spooning him and singing in his ear while sleeping, but now that it’s happening, he wishes he at least had some ear plugs.

Still, the anger he feels is a decent distraction, and he’d no doubt lose it even faster if nothing was happening as he loses his mind pretty quickly when nothing is going on. It’s too dark to look at anything, he’s too stuck and far away from anything to be able to play a game, and he’s in too much pain to daydream. It would be nice if Kellin wasn’t butchering his songs, but not much he can do about it. He’ll have to remember to berate him later when he’s awake. How dare he turn Alligator Blood into a soft quiet song.

Oliver groans to himself and reaches one of his arms out to his bedside stand to feel for something, anything he can use to entertain himself. He grabs the drawer handle and feels around the random junk inside for something fun. He swore he had a Game Boy or a Game Gear or a DS or something in there. All he can seem to find is a pill bottle and a bottleca- Jackpot! His hand manages to grab onto a console and upon pulling it out of the drawer...it falls onto the floor with a thud.

He wants to shout in frustration, but he didn’t really have a good grip on it to begin with, and he wants to stay quiet. He’s not about to give up though, and he reaches into the drawer again, but he quickly gives up anyway after something jabs his palm. He retreats to keeping his hands between his legs and glaring solemnly into the darkness as he lays on his side.

~~~~~

Oliver yawns in a combination of sleepiness and boredom. He’s been reading over every thought in his head over and over to keep himself sane and fixated on anything but the pain in his bladder. It hasn’t gotten better, of course, just worse. It won’t get better until it gets some release, and now he’s so far gone he doesn’t even think he could get up without losing it if he was even capable of it.

He gets a small idea, he keeps a water bottle next to his bed for when he gets thirsty at night and maybe if it just gets that bad, he could attempt pissing in it to save himself the pain and misery. He carefully reaches back out to the stand and feels around for a bottle. He doesn’t want to knock it off onto the floor like he did the console, so he moves slowly. 

Eventually, his fingers brush against the bottom of the bottle and he can just barely grab it and- it falls over onto the table. He tries to roll it into his hand, but it instead rolls over onto the floor. He has to stop himself the urge to shout vulgarities at a plastic bottle. That idea is out of the question now and so he just resumes grabbing himself.

Thinking of possible other solutions, he debates on an idea of where he can pull out and point his dick towards the side of the bed and piss on the floor. But then he realizes that’s probably even worse as carpet is harder to clean than a bed and he’ll probably end up just ruining both the floor and bed at once.

Oliver can feel Kellin’s grip tightening again and wrapping around his arms, meaning it’ll be even harder for him to move now. Not like he was going to anyway. With a deep sigh, he resumes his earlier plan of just focusing his mind on random shit to keep himself sane, as boring as that is, numbing his mind is preferable to focusing on the intense need to piss.

~~~~~

Oliver’s mind is getting clouded from the pain in his groin, it’s starting to become impossible to think of anything else. He whines quietly and squeezes his crotch desperately as he feels a sudden throbbing pain. Why didn’t he just get up earlier by waking Kellin up, why did he have to be so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. As much as berating himself is cathartic, it doesn’t make him need to pee any less.

He exhales sharply and tries to relax, but that’s pretty much impossible now. He squeezes his legs together and whimpers as he can feel a small leak dripping into his boxers, the only thing he’s wearing beyond a tshirt. He’s not sure if it’s worse that he’s half naked or better. That means less clothes to ruin but also far harder to hide. Not that he would want to be wearing a full outfit right now or anything, but thinking about that is a nice distraction.

What’s NOT a nice distraction is that Kellin has started singing in his sleep again. Oliver makes a mental note to insult him for that later. Not because he’s a bad singer, far from it, certainly far better than he’ll ever manage himself, Kellin never coughed up blood, but he’s got just the right tone to send Oliver to go into irrational anger. Anger doesn’t help here though. Nothing does, and nothing will, beyond just pissing himself.

He’s not quite ready to give up yet, as tempting as that proposition is. He’s not a child, he’s not gonna wet the bed, he’s better than that. Of course, as he thinks that, he can feel another leak escaping into his boxers. Maybe he is still just a child on the inside. He is wearing Sonic The Hedgehog patterned underwear after all. What a wonderful thing to piss on.

Oliver squeezes his crotch again and bounces in his spot in bed. It’s gotten to the point where sitting still will likely just end up making him piss himself unintentionally. The slight movements on the other side of the bed caused by Kellin shifting in his sleep just make it worse somehow. He almost wants to cry from the pain, but he’s better than that, he’s not one to cry, not over something so stupid anyway.

Why did he drop that stupid bottle on the floor, that would be so nice to have right about now. He wouldn’t even care if there was still water in it, even if it was mostly full, just a little bit of release would help a lot. Maybe if he just intentionally let out just a small amount it would help relieve some pressure… He takes the risk and lets that happen and is able to stop it from going further, but it’s still enough to feel it on his hands, which means it’ll be visible.

Why even bother holding off anymore at this point, he may as well just give in to his body crying in pain for doing this. But he’s better than that, he’s not giving up, he’s not weak, he’s not a child, he’s not-

Kellin’s arms reach further down onto Oliver’s body and tightly squeeze around his stomach as he presses his own stomach against Oliver’s back.

The tightness of Kellin’s arms on his lower body involuntarily causes Oliver to leak again, bad enough this time that he can feel the piss seeping through the fabric and onto his hand. He mouthes ‘fuck’ in desperation, as pointless as that is. He wants nothing more than to kick Kellin out of bed right now, but he wouldn’t be able to do that even if he tried as he’s fully incapable of moving now without losing control. Tears escape his tightly closed eyes as he struggles to deal with the pain.

He can just say goodbye to his remaining dignity, what choice does he have left but to just wet the bed. He really doesn’t wanna do it, but his body won’t let him do anything else. He’s still too stubborn to give up without a fight though, gripping himself tightly, but it’s a fruitless endeavor, he loses control and starting pissing himself. It makes him cry more, but less from pain now and more from relief. As much as he hates what he’s doing, he can’t deny how good it feels.

“Ffffuck…” Oliver exclaims out loud. His voice turns into incomprehensible muttering, intermixed with slight moaning sounds from the feeling of relief. The culmination of several hours of pain and misery have resulted in this after all, and all that holding has made the release feel almost orgasmic. Like a really extended but mild orgasm anyway.

Kellin is woken up by Oliver’s noises and questions it. “Oli?”

Oliver quickly covers his mouth to mask his noises. Weren’t his hands just wet with his own piss anyway? That’s not much concern right now as Kellin is awake and he’s STILL pissing himself. Maybe if he stays quiet, Kellin will just go back to sleep.

“I thought you said something, maybe not.” Kellin says with a yawn. He wraps his arms tightly around Oliver’s torso and, presumably, goes back to sleep.

Oliver sighs with relief. Fittingly, he’s finally starting to feel empty, and he really doesn’t wanna see how he and the bed look as a result of this. His entire lower body feels wet and warm, at least it’s somewhat pleasant feeling now that he’s not writhing in pain. Of course, liquids don’t just stay in one place…

He can feel Kellin’s hands drifting down his body and getting closer to his groin.

“You feel warmer than usual~” Kellin mutters.

Is he still awake? Why. “Shit.” Oliver exclaims without thinking.

“Hmm? Are you awake?” Kellin asks.

“No.” Oliver lies.

“No?” Kellin questions. “It’s really warm in here, I thought it was supposed to be cold tonight.”

“Please go back to sleep…” Oliver begs.

“Why?” Kellin asks. “Are you okay?”

“N-yes. Yes I’m fine.” Oliver lies. “Go to sleep.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are my hands wet?” Kellin questions.

Oliver prys Kellin’s arms off of him and jumps out of bed, so hastily that he trips on the things he dropped earlier.

Kellin sits up and turns a light on, spotting Oliver sitting on the floor looking annoyed. “What’s going on?”

“Not a damn thing.” Oliver gets up from the floor and kicks the discarded bottle away out of anger. “Go to bed.”

“Oli, just be honest with me.” Kellin asks.

“No, go away.” Oliver demands. “You’ll judge me.”

“When have I EVER judged you for anything?” Kellin questions. “I’ve accepted everything about you, the good, the bad, and the weird.”

“Prove it.” Oliver demands.

“Well, I didn’t get upset that one day you were so drunk you puked on me without warning. I never mocked or made fun of you for sleeping with a stuffed animal. I supported you and stayed by your side when you were afraid to go to the doctor for what amounted to a normal check-up.” Kellin explains.

“The doctor put his finger up my arse…” Oliver remarks.

“I do that all the time.” Kellin says.

“Well it’s weird if someone else does it.”

“Well anyway, does that prove that I’m non-judgemental?”

“You can still judge me.”

“Oliver.”

“Look mate, if you think I’m gonna just admit to fucking pissing myself, you’ve got another thing coming.” Oliver complains, failing to realize that he just shared what he didn’t want to.

“These things happen, it’s not the end of the world.” Kellin says. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?! I go out of my way to try and be nice for once, and what happens, I end up suffering and feeling like some kind of baby!” Oliver shouts. He’s covering himself and shivering from a mix of embarrassment and coldness.

“Wait, what did you do?” Kellin asks.

“What, you already know what I did, don’t make me say it again.”

“No I mean your part about ‘going your of your way to be nice’ I’m confused.”

“I didn’t wanna wake you up from your own sleep just cause I had to piss.” Oliver explains. “Cause you were hugging me and I didn’t wanna ruin that and be a dick by waking you up.”

“I wouldn’t care if you woke me up for that, it’s not a big deal.” Kellin says.

“But it is, I’m such a dick to you all the time for no reason, I wanna stop doing that.”

“So you choose the middle of night when you have to pee to ‘be extra nice’?”

“I’ll admit I didn’t think that through very deeply…” Oliver sighs. He hides his eyes behind his arm in shame. “And now I ruined your sleep anyway, and even worse, I feel like a baby.”

“You’re not a baby, Oli, I’ve said this, these things happen.” Kellin says. “Nothing about this is worth getting upset about.”

“Adults don’t wet the bed.” Oliver says.

“They can.” Kellin says.

“Only if they’re a broken mess like me.” Oliver says.

“Oli, stop. Come over here.”

“Back to the bed I pissed in and ruined?!”

“Sheets can get washed, now get over here.”

Oliver groans. He wants to complain again, but he’s ran out of words. Reluctantly, he follows Kellin’s orders and returns to the bed. He folds his arms in frustration and pouts.

Kellin leans over and hugs Oliver. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” He gives him a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m better than this.” Oliver says with a sigh.

“Don’t assume and act like wetting yourself is something to be ashamed of.” Kellin legs go of the hug.

“Then what am I supposed to think?”

“Nothing, perhaps? Why does it matter when it’s just us?”

Oliver stares down at himself and over to Kellin. “I didn’t really think of that…” He sighs. “I still feel bad because it’s just me.”

“Is it really?” Kellin says with a smirk. He pushes the blanket away and off of himself.

Oliver stares at Kellin with a confused expression. “You’re weird.”

“Am I?” Kellin absentmindedly looks off in a different direction.

Oliver leers at Kellin in continued confusion. He expects him to say something stupid eventually, but before that can happen, his eyes are caught astray by glancing over to Kellin’s crotch, it looks like- “Are you pissing yourself?”

“What ever would make you think that?” Kellin feigns innocence, keeping his gaze away from Oliver.

“Are you trying to make me feel better by wetting yourself in the same bed as me?”

“Why would I do something as silly as that~?” Kellin giggles.

“I reiterate, you’re weird as fuck.” Oliver remarks.

“In a bad way?”

“No, just weird.” Oliver says. “But, that’s why I love you.”

“Really?” Kellin turns back to look at Oliver.

“Yeah, who else is gonna make me look normal in comparison but you.” Oliver remarks.

“Oh c’mon, be nicer.”

“It’s a compliment, we’re weird together.” Oliver clarifies. 

“You wanna do something else together~?” Kellin asks.

“Does that ‘something’ happen to be a shower?”

“How’d you know?”

“Oh I don’t fucking know, maybe the fact that we’re covered with PISS! A shower only makes sense.” Oliver remarks.

“So is that a yes?” Kellin asks.

“I never said yes.”

“Is it a no?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, do you wanna sit here all day like this?”

“No.”

“Then?”

“Ugh, fine. I just wanted to shower alone and have my peace.” Oliver says.

“Oli, if you wanna touch yourself in the shower, you can still do it with me~” Kellin teases.

“Actually, no, I wasn’t implying anything sexual, I just prefer to shower alone.” Oliver says.

“Oh, right. That makes sense.” Kellin says. “I was only kidding anyway, yeah.” He chuckles awkwardly.

“Uh huh.” Oliver rolls his eyes. “You’ve got a one-track mind.”

“At least I’m honest.”

“You don’t really need to be, I know sex is always on your mind.”

“Well, what’s on YOUR mind then, huh?”

“Video games?”

“Exactly. You’re just as predictable as me.” Kellin remarks.

“Well, maybe we can combine those two trains of thought later.” Oliver says.

“Like, me sucking your dick while you play games~?” Kellin asks.

“We’ll see.”

“Good enough for me!” Kellin squeezes Oliver in a tight hug.

“Thanks again…” Oliver says with a slight smile.

“Anything for you~” Kellin kisses his cheek.

Oliver sighs happily. For the first time since he woke up, he feels at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> The last conversation took me forever to finish for seemingly no reason.


End file.
